Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package structure, and in particular to a three-dimensional (3D) system-in-package (SIP) semiconductor package structure and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure the miniaturization and multi-functionality of electronic products and communication devices (such as wearable devices), it is desired that semiconductor packages be small in size, support multi-pin connection, operate at high speeds, and provide high functionality. A conventional semiconductor package usually places active devices and passive devices on a printed circuit board (PCB). However, a sizable PCB is required to provide area for the active devices and the passive devices mounted thereon. It is hard to reduce the size of semiconductor packages and the size of electronic products formed therefrom.
Thus, a novel semiconductor package structure and methods for forming the same are desirable.